Interviewers
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: Having all the Uchiha ask you questions about that sort of thing is bound to be vulgar. Part six of the, 'ItaIzu Not Very Refined Series'.


Sure, Itachi and Izumi are connected in ways that only they can know, except only them don't know. Because somehow the entire Uchiha family found out, excluding Sakura and Shisui since they already knew, that they've slept together. Either Shisui blabbed, which is more reasonable, or Sakura did, which isn't reasonable at all to be honest. So of course Itachi and Izumi didn't expect to be literally interviewed by the Uchihas on how it went and what it was like, it was personal. But if it was up to the Uchiha everyone would know, the entire world, would know they've done it. Izumi was sort of expecting the Uchiha ladies to pull her apart from the rest to talk it up about Itachi, which was wierd, because they were technically gossiping about their own family member. They asked inane questions, very protruding ones also. Itachi actually knew that the Uchiha men would question him on how it went, since he never dated a virgin before, or a used to be virgin. It's not like what they did was a recurring thing, they don't do it every night, just certain times. Usually Mondays, but they weren't rabbits. Izumi was probably getting a rush from it and sooner or later it would be a recurring thing, which Itachi was waiting but also would probably not enjoy, but it was Izumi so it couldn't be that bad. Back to the Uchiha, their interviewing, was...interesting to say the least. Let's keep it simple for now and see how it went with Itachi.

"So you finally did it, huh? About time." Izuna sighed and searched Itachi's fridge for his favorite, chocolate icecream with a swirl of strawberry. Itachi glanced away.

"It was quite...unexpected to be honest. She was insistent though, so I at least know she didn't force herself to do that." Itachi reasoned in his head, he wanted to believe that too, because he doesn't know what he'd do if something like that wasn't true and she did force herself for his sake.

"Fucking hell though, would've been hilarious if she had gotten pregnant. Don't know why no one agrees with me." Sasuke pointed arguably and went to the fridge to search with Izuna.

"Language.." Obito admonished. "And no it wouldn't have been, the family would go into a frenzy." Sasuke rolled his eyes, ever since he'd become an adult, his manner of speaking became more unrefined, since there was nothing his parents could do since they didn't own him anymore. It seemed that Obito was the only one that still reprimanded him about it, occasionally Itachi, but Itachi would speak in the same way as well occasionally, so he didn't make a habit of it.

"Well I was going to ask this question to begin with, but how was it?" Madara smirked and took a sip of the ice tea in front of him. Itachi couldn't understand how Madara could be so old and yet act like he had just turned eighteen, and look like it too. Itachi closed his eyes for a bit and reopened them as he rested his cheek in his hand.

"I was pretty sure this would come up, and none of your business." Madara pouted and prodded on.

"C'mon, you can't just invite us here and leave us hanging." Izuna added in, being much like his older brother, and sat next to him, looking a bit defeated since he wasn't able to find the icecream, but was intrigued. Sasuke was still on the search though. Itachi stared at them blankly.

"...I didn't invite you here. You came in saying that you were bored and invaded my fridge, and the icecream isn't there Sasuke." Itachi turned his head towards Sasuke and rolled his eyes when Sasuke stuck his tongue out at him. He was definitely expected this, but he wasn't expecting for his father to show up there as well, he had said he had some time off and hadn't spoken on a level basis with Itachi in a while, so he kept quiet about it. But it was kind of wierd since Fugaku was just sitting there going along and smiling when something funny came up.

"Okay then, if you're going to be that way, can we at least ask a few questions?" Shisui grinned wickedly and sat back in his seat while eating up the chips he stole from Itachi's pantry, which was huge by the way. Itachi shrugged, he could refuse any idiotic question if he wanted too anyway and they couldn't say otherwise because it was his house.

"Alrighty.." Sasuke perked with a tub of chocolate icecream in his hands with a strawberry swirl. Izuna pouted when Sasuke refused to give him any. "Was she loud?" Sasuke asked with a mouthful of icecream, Fugaku and Itachi the same, closed their eyes in disbelief.

"That's hardly appropriate Sasuke." Fugaku reprimanded. Sasuke blinked.

"You wanted to come too, so expect it dude." Fugaku twitched.

"Please don't call me 'dude' again." Sasuke rolled his eyes and muttered something about old people ruining everything. Itachi looked at the exchange between the two and glanced away again, he was actually pretty uncomfortable.

"That's not any of your concern." Shisui groaned from Itachi's answer.

"No, no, no, you can't keep answering questions like that Itachi!" Madara nodded as Obito shook his head in amusement.

"Fine." Itachi grit between his teeth. To be honest Itachi hadn't really thought about it, it was just him and Izumi in that moment, so he wouldn't be concerned about it. And the double clap he did that brought rose petals and played classical music, also made the walls slightly soundproof, it would be near impossible for anyone on the outside to hear so he never was concerned before with how loud his date was for the night. Unless someone was really that loud, which would just be ear wrenching. Itachi remembers a girl that was, doesn't remember her name though. "She was...a bit in between." Shisui smirked, this would be fun.

* * *

Izumi was pretty sure being invited to Shisui's place would consist of calming things like talking with Hana or being teased by Shisui, which has gotten very fun, thank you. But no, by the time she entered the mansion, there was Sakura, Maria, Hana, Mikoto, Rin, and what the hell, who was that? Some new woman. She had long brown hair with highlights and it was up in a ponytail, she wore an orange crop top and ripped jeans, she couldn't be more than eighteen. She was actually very gorgeaous, except for the fact that Izumi had absolutely no idea who she was. Izumi rose her brow (she needed to stop hanging out with Uchiha) and took a seat next to Hana and Rin. The same woman Izumi was wondering about smiled at her and waved meekly. Izumi smiled and did the same, the exchange was pretty awkward since everyone in the room seemed to know her, but Izumi.

"Ah..! What we're we thinking..? I can't believe we never introduced you to Thea, Izumi this is Thea, Madara's wife." Izumi widened her eyes. But isn't Madara like...in his forties or something...? This woman looked no where near that age, to be honest neither did Madara, but still. With a wife like this it's a wonder that he'd cheat on her as much as he did. Thea nodded at Izumi. "I know what you're thinking, why am I still with that old jerk Madara, well he may not be the best man I could get, but he's just got that thing, like that thing that Itachi has that you love so much about him, he's got that. I put him on probation anyway, so he can't cheat even if he wanted to." The woman's voice gave away her age better, it was very raspy and croaked.

"Alright, enough mushy crap. Izumi, it's come to my attention that you finally got laid?" Hana spoke as she kept on eating an entire bowl of cheese puffs by herself. Izumi blushed.

"Yeah well..." Izumi began, Mikoto sighed and put her hand on Izumi's shoulder.

"Don't you see you're making her uncomfortable Hana? Now Izumi dear, you can tell us anything you're willing to tell us. But er...was my baby boy vulgar with you? Did he do naughty things? Please tell me he did not make you call him...daddy?" Izumi contorted her face in disgust.

"Oh..dear God no!" Izumi paled and covered her face in embarrassment. She couldn't believe those words were coming out of her mouth. Mikoto was supposed to be an old timer that didn't know anything and had no idea about kinks but she knew all this? Why? If she knew she was going to get wierd questions like that she should have declined Hana's offer and have stayed home with Itachi, since this was the only time he'd get a day off on a Wednesday, which was usually his recap day. He was technically his own manager and he could give himself a day off anytime he wanted but didn't for some reason.

"Well that's good to know." Rin sighed. "So, how did it go? Were you scared?" Izumi sighed thankfully, at least she knew Rin wouldn't ask any crazy questions. "Was there bondage?" Izumi choked on her spit, what did she just say? Bondage!? Why would she ask something so..so..wierd! Izumi twiddled her fingers and glanced away.

"I...wasn't scared, I was nervous..and there was none of..that." Rin shrugged and sat back. Izumi flattened her look, was that the type of thing she did with Obito? She knew Obito was out there, but never like that. Thea laughed as did Sakura. Sakura stretched forward and rested her legs on Thea's lap. Izumi perked, they must have been really close, she wondered how long Madara was married to Thea for the ladies to know her so well, and how long exactly has Sakura and Sasuke's relationship lasted. To think of, most of the Uchiha men married young. She was pretty sure that Sasuke was about 21, right? Sakura and Sasuke had to have been dating for about a year, wouldn't that be the average time to get married? Actually, Shisui married Hana around that time span didn't he? So what about Sakura and Sasuke? Part of Izumi felt like Sasuke hasn't married Sakura due to the fact that Itachi hasn't married yet, and he was 26.

"Izumi, were you listening?" Izumi perked and looked at Sakura, she got lost in her thoughts again. "I asked you how long it took before it stopped hurting?" Izumi faked a smiled.

"It took about five minutes actually, I felt like Itachi almost fell asleep." Hana snorted.

"Shisui fell asleep during sex once, I think it was the same time when this kid was conceived." Hana patted her stomach. "He was snoring and everything and it was right after he was done, he's an idiot really.." But Hana had a smile planted on her face, she must really love him. Hana didn't usually tend to show that side of herself much. Izumi always wondered about how Shisui and Hana were around each other, their relationship was definitely an interesting one. Actually all the Uchiha relationships were interesting. Sasuke and Sakura were definitely best friends, they met through a mutual friend she was pretty sure at least. What was the guys name, Naruto? Rin and Obito had a very playful relationship, almost like Izuna and Maria. Izumi was growing quite fond of the Uchihas (already very fond of Itachi of course).

"I've got a question too." Maria grabbed Izumi's hand. "What were you wearing?"

* * *

Itachi wasn't interested in where this was headed. He really just wanted for them to leave and have Izumi return and just be together. Not necessarily do anything like that, but just watch Game of Thrones until they fell asleep or cuddle while talking about random things, like they usually did. But he was stuck with amusing his idiot family that had inane questions about his and Izumi's sex life. How come he felt like the same things was happening over at Shisui's house with Izumi and the Uchiha females? Itachi inwardly groaned, he really should have seen this coming and have kicked out his family members and should have asked Izumi to just stay home. Looking at his family, watching them ponder up questions, ask them, have them denied, and then pouting, annoyed him for some reason when he could just be..I don't know, with Izumi! Love of his life there people, kind of hard not to be pissed.

"Oh, I've got a question...did she, you know?" Sasuke insinuated and Itachi watched the rest of them change facial expressions to ones of intrigue, even Fugaku. Why did it seem like Itachi was the only one who didn't know what Sasuke was talking about?

"...I don't follow..." Itachi rose a brow. Madara snickered and tried to help Sasuke explain.

"Did she go below the belt?" Itachi furrowed his brows, what in the hell were they talking about? He turned to see his father shaking his head in disapproval, okay really Itachi had no clue what they were talking about. Madara sighed at Itachi's still confused expression. Obito chimed in.

"You know that part of your body you put _in_ her? Did she or did she not put her mouth _on_ that?" Itachi contorted his face in disgust at the question. That was just impossibly impossible. In no way, not even if Itachi was drunk, sick in the head or anything revolving around that, he'd never in his life ask Izumi to do that, even if she wanted to he wouldn't allow it. Because he has already taken away enough if Izumi's innocent side, she had already started saying his name during...that. Itachi wouldn't ever in his life ask her to do that, he was pretty sure he never asked any woman to do that for him, not even Anko.

"No. Never, ever. Impossible." Itachi realized he fragmented his sentences like a hobo, but still he was indeed disgusted with the question. Izuna snorted.

"Impossible? Impossible is literally just screaming, I'm possible!" They all rolled their eyes. Itachi was very sure that his father wouldn't say anytning, because his father was a refined dignified soul, but of course he was wrong about that too.

"Not to sound too vulgar," Good start but it's too late for that, "Has that never happened?" No, in fact not. Yes, the great Uchiha Itachi never got one before! Well, not by a woman at least.

"...No," And cue all of them laughing, even his father snickered a bit. "Wh...What's so funny, it's not an obligation.." Itachi muttered the last part and turned away with red cheeks of embarrassment. Shisui decided to continue the teasing and poked at him.

"Aw, feeling bashful about it Itachi?" Shisui asked, Sasuke being the 'terrific' little brother he is concluded that he'd join in the making fun of Itachi session.

"It would only last fifteen seconds, I mean for you it would." They burst into laughter again, even his father, like what the hell?!

Itachi was going tired of it to be honest. The laughter soon died down and Itachi gave Sasuke and uninterested glare when he took a giant scoop of icecream and shoveled it into his mouth. Itachi groaned, he wasn't really feeling like answering to any more of their idiotic questions right now.

"Okay, okay, I think Itachi's had enough teasing." Obito spoke up, seeing Itachi's unnerved look. "Lets tone down on the vulgarity." Obito added, Itachi sighed in relief and was glad Obito could at least control himself, well he was glad until Obito spoke again. "So, do you plan on asking her to do that for you?" Shisui rose his brows in intrigue and scooted up placing his elbows on the table with his hands resting on them, "Yeah, do you?" Itachi shrugged.

"To be honest it's never crossed my mind with any person I've been with." His father smiled in pride, he was glad he had at least one son that was..less opinionated than the other.

"I'm glad you can be respectful with women." Fugaku smiled, Itachi was more than happy to accept the compliment, although he has gotten one before, he wouldn't tell his father that it wasn't from a woman, but from the opposite sex. Shisui, Sasuke, Madara, Izuna, and Obito already knew. The most shocked person by it was ofcourse Shisui, since he was the only one of them all that had never 'been' with a man. Obito had been with a man named Kakashi, that lasted a while, but the two tore apart since they were both bi and fell for the same woman, Rin. It's obvious who won her, although Rin fell for Kakashi first. Izuna had drunk nights himself, similiar to Itachi but never got into a relationship with them as Itachi did, except for one man named Tobirama. Madara the same, and with Tobirama's older brother named Hashirama. Sasuke actually had a little thing with his current girlfriend's friend, Naruto, even though they all were still friends, Naruto still had small feelings left for Sasuke, which made things sort of awkward. Shisui was with no man, but could respect his family either way.

"Well father..." Itachi started, "Women aren't the only ones that I've been with." Fugaku rose a brow in question, everyone looked away when Fugaku looked around in confusion.

* * *

Izumi was torn between whether or not she should answer that question or not. Maria had asked her what she was wearing during her and Itachi's first time, preferably she'd rather not tell her or any of the other girls. Izumi coughed and felt a cold sweat trail down from her neck to her spine. She never felt more intimidated by women before, but if this was the first time, what an intimidating time. Maria was waiting with an innocent look on her face, as if. If anyone Izumi used to think Rin, and Maria were the only ones of them all that knew how to be a little concealed, she learned weeks ago that Mikoto was nothing like that. When she had went to that first Uchiha party, and the second that was for Sasuke's house warming, and where she and Itachi shared their first kiss. It felt almost blank to think about it now, since back then everything was just happening, even as Itachi was starting to like her. Bad memories Izumi, bad memories.

"Just clothes." Sakura blanked out her face from Izumi's answer.

"A few weeks ago, Rin and Hana told me that you were at the lingerie store, what was that about?" Sakura leaned in, expecting a drama filled answer, not much drama she could find in the depths of Sasuke's huge house, other than long lost affairs between his cleaning staff, which resulted in some fist fights, but Sasuke didn't find them as amusing as she did. Everyone got reassigned and she didn't get as much drama. If she had to creep into her boyfriend's older brothers' life and gossip about them in the process she'd most certainly enjoy it, as long as it didn't, you know...involve anything crazy.

"Well that was...after what Sasuke told me when I felt that Itachi was being held back by me and wasn't telling me something." Mikoto perked, this was the fist time she was hearing of this, she knew her children were quite ladies men but never knew they could drive the girl crazy in the process. Well, she should by now considering the fact that Sakura gets super jealous everytime Sasuke so much as hangs out with Naruto or Juugo and Suigetsu. Since Juugo and Suigetsu were friends of Karin and she'd show her face not too subtly in attempts to win Sasuke back.

"What did Sasuke tell you?" Rin and Mikoto asked at the same time, Rin was always protective of Sasuke. Everyone in the family was, since he was the youngest right now, until Hana and Shisui's baby comes. Obito monitored his cursing. It just became a habit for the two, Rin always smacked him upside the head when he said so much as one vulgar comment. Sasuke nick named the two his back up parents back when he was younger, only seventeen, everyone was still on his case back then. Sometimes Sakura regrets not knowing the Uchiha family sooner due to their awesome memories.

"Just that...Itachi wanted to have our first time." Izumi replied, Hana snorted.

"You should know to not listen to that little perv by now. Only come to us girls for advice from now on." Izumi contained a laugh when Sakura recalled the fact that everytime Izumi came around Sasuke dubbed himself as a female for the time being.

"Guess that makes you a lesbian Sakura." Thea smiled, and they all began to laugh. Thea seemed almost too nice and pristine to be with someone like Madara who cheated on her countless times. Their relationship was rocky, very unstable in some opinions, but also understanding she guesses. Izumi jolted.

She felt a buzz in her pocket and pulled out her phone, courtesy of Itachi spoiling her. He bought her an even better phone than his, well she guessed it was probably nothing to him, only like spending five dollars to him, maybe even less. It was a text from Itachi, **Hi** , a very simple text to some. But Izumi's heart fluttered in her chest and color rose to her cheeks, if it was a text from Itachi it was always flattering no matter what. Izumi looked up to see them all still talking and laughing and decided to text Itachi back.

 **Hey :)**

 **Are the girls interrogating you too?**

 **More like an inspection, to the bone.**

 **It's the same here, only I can imagine mine is more vulgar than yours.**

 **Haha, I can imagine as well. Bored?**

It took Itachi some time to answer back, exactly three minutes. Not that Izumi was counting or anything. She checked the time and looked outside. The day would be over very soon, and she barely spent anytime at all with Itachi. She sighed and sat back looking down at her phone, she smiled almost too big when Itachi replied.

 **I was, but then this conversation started ;)**

 **You always know how to flatter a girl.**

 **Kudos to me then I guess.**

Izumi frowned, usually after a comment like that Itachi would keep on with the flattering. When he didn't something usually was the matter, maybe something was up, something the guys told him? Or maybe he just forgot to, and that's that. She decided she wouldn't ask if anything was wrong, just in case nothing was the matter. It was probably just her imagination anyway.

 **When I get back, I could make that sweet mini cake thing you like so much?**

 **You mean the ItaIzu cake?**

Izumi rolled her eyes affectionately, Itachi made that name up for it based off of all the media the two got on their relationship. She refused to call the small velvet cake with white icing and pink star sprinkles that. But Itachi would pout when she wouldn't.

 **Yes, the ItaIzu cake. And after that we could watch Game of Thrones...**

 **Sounds fun.**

 **And then we could...you know...**

 **Are you insinuating something?**

Izumi contained a groan, Itachi always loved to tease her about that now, just because he could, finally.

 **Unless you don't want to.**

 **Don't joke like that.**

She laughed, now she couldn't wait to get home.

* * *

Itachi was almost glad to kick his infuriating family out. Madara and Izuna were complaining the most since they had to escape from having to be at Indra's beck and call. Itachi walked back inside after making Sasuke leave as well, he used the excuse, 'But I never see my Nii-san anymore!' To which Itachi replied with a very sarcastic, 'Hn.' The pouting from Sasuke was relentless. Shisui was bummed but didn't show it to his best accord. Except for cracking lame jokes, humour aside, Shisui was the least arguable person that showed up at his house, unless you count his father. He left early only to attend a meeting, that he postponed himself to have time with his respectable family. Who were like the epitome of celebrities you wish you knew.

Izumi stepped inside the bedroom only to see Itachi clad in his pyjama pants and no shirt and sitting at the foot of his bed on his phone, with his hair in a messy bun and now Izumi knows how Itachi feels when he returns home to see her there waiting for him, and is it getting hot in here? Itachi smiled up at her, Izumi returned it and set her bags down, removing her jacket. She went into Itachi's arms as he spread them, his embrace was always very comforting for her.

"Tired are we?" Itachi whispered into her brown locks, Izumi nodded, mute, and snuggled into his bare chest, which has gotten very enjoyable, thank you. Itachi chuckled and laid back on the bed letting her rest better. "I figured you'd be, so I took the liberty of making the ItaIzu cake." Izumi grimaced at Itachi's words.

"No thanks." Izumi worded slowly, Itachi pouted.

"I'm not that bad of a cook anymore for your information." Izumi looked up and played with Itachi's hair and smiled, can't believe he used an fyi.

"I know, but still bad." Itachi sat up, having Izumi sit in his lap, and kissed her softly. "What was that for?" Itachi shrugged.

"Because I wanted to." Izumi shrugged as well and gave him a kiss, because she wanted to. She would've without him kissing her anyway, regardless of an interview from the Uchiha or not.

* * *

 **Whoo! Took me like a two weeks...? Last time it took about a month so, less time for the wait, you're welcome! :D Review kind thoughts please. Constructive criticism isn't constructive if you hate guys! Thanks for reading and, favorite...follow..?**

 **~SpaceIsTheLimit~**


End file.
